


Love Is A Suicide Mission

by Sekunden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekunden/pseuds/Sekunden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a flashback where Julia and Kali were lovers. A cute way to show how they were before…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is A Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Kalia shippers.  
> I wanted to write this little fic because I am so inspired right now. Do you know that Jeff confirmed they were a couple? That means they are canon now. So happy.  
> Btw, just wanted to write a slice of life from my perspective of their previous relationship. I think it’s cute and sad at the same time. Sorry again for my english, but italian is always on my mind.  
> Hope you like it!

That night, Julia got back home earlier. There was so cold outside and she was still shaking when she opened the front door. 

 

Her house was little and confortable, perfect for a cute girl like her. 

When she passed through the living room, she felt someone’s breathe. Her heart was running like hell, until she realised who was there.

«Oh my God, you scared me!» Julia put a hand on her own forehead, smiling. 

«Didn’t want to, babe. Are you okay? It’s like you’re freezing» Kali woke from the sofa and got near her, trying to hug her and keep her warm.

When Kali hugged her, Julia smiled and put her face against Kali’s chest. She finally felt warm, closing her eyes and relax her body.

«Now I certainly am».

Kali pulled away, looking through Julia’s blue eyes. She loved her so much, she was her little miracle and the only one who could understand her. That’s why Kali always protected her, even if she was an emissary and not just a simply human.

Well, they protected each other. 

Julia fell in love with her eyes, staring for  a few seconds. Then she kissed her lips, touching and caressing her back. It was a gentle kiss, one that you never ask for, cause it comes in his own way.

Kali kissed her again, while Julia moaned softly. That seemed like a goodbye kiss for both of them.

In fact, it was.

«I…» Kali started to whisper something, while she was still kissing her. «I have to go for a couple of days. I’m gonna miss you.»

Julia interrupted the kiss, looking at her girlfriend. «Why? What do you have to do now? I just got back from Italy!» she was sad, she spent two weeks in Europe because of her studying lessons and when Kali said she had to go, she couldn’t believe that. The she wolf, caressed her face, trying not to break down. 

She knew why she had to go, but she couldn’t tell her. Julia wasn’t ready to know yet. 

«Listen… I need to do something with Ennis and Duke, it wont’t last longer than a couple of days. I’ll be back to you and I promise you’ll be happy about what I prepared for our anniversary.» Kali kissed her again. «You know I love you, right?» she smiles, touching her nose with her own.

Julia smiled back, she knew Kali was safe, even if something told her to be worried about what she was doing with her pack. She was the emissary after all. «I love you too.»

And yes, that was the last time Julia saw Kali smiling and loving her. The last time she could kiss her lips and repeat every single moment how she was in love with her, how she even wanted to be forever with her precious shewolf. The last time Kali gave her some peace and warm in her strong arms, making her feel so protected. The last time their eyes looked at each other without hate and darkness. The last time… because after, we all know how it ended. 


End file.
